


The Real Me

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Topic was Born.</p></blockquote>





	The Real Me

Buffy remembers her mom telling her that it would be her job to help watch out for Dawn.

And she did. Holding Dawn when she skinned her knee in the playground. Hiding Dawn's eyes when the scary parts of the movie came on. Teaching Dawn how to use the curling iron for her elementary school graduation.

But none of it happened.

And if there was never a Dawn, then this Buffy never existed either.

She mourns for a life she doesn't remember even as she knows it doesn't matter. This Buffy loves her sister and will go on protecting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Topic was Born.


End file.
